The overall goal of the UT Southwestern SDRC is to promote cooperative interaction among basic science and clinical investigators in a manner that enhances the effectiveness and efficiency of research on skin diseases. The present application for competitive renewal builds upon the substantial growth and productivity of the SDRC. In less than four years, the SDRC has produced a: (1) three-fold expansion in the number of active investigators (from 16 to 51), (2) two-fold growth in the number of funded investigators within the Department of Dermatology (from 4 to 7), (3) two- fold increase in annual funding for skin-related research by SDRC members (from $1.4 to $3.5 million), (4) two-fold rise in annual funding of dermatology faculty members (from $0.75 to $1.4 million), (5) highly successful Core Laboratory Program, (6) ten-fold return on investment in P&F support (from $609,250 to $6,411,480), (7) outstanding record of training 22 research fellows, (8) large amount of high quality publications, (9) active enrichment program, (1) burgeoning endowment program. In addition to continuing previous aims, new goals have been set for the next cycle of funding: (1) to incorporate an emphasis on human studies and patient-oriented research, (2) to evolve Core Laboratory operations toward self-supporting status, and (3) to recruit endowment funds to support and ongoing P&F Program. Old and new goals will be achieved under two general research themes, namely Clinical Immunology and Laboratory Models of Skin Biology; through reorganization and expansion of 4 existing Core Laboratories (Tissue Culture, Protein Chemistry, Molecular Biology, Cytokine and Cell Phenotype) and the establishment of a new one (Patient Access and Data Management); and by the proposed funding of 7 exciting new P&F projects. With continued support, the prospects are outstanding for ever greater growth and for evolution of the SDRC into a self-sustaining national resource for laboratory and clinical investigation of targeted skin diseases.